heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Benevolent Dogs
A recurring theme in the family, family, and science fiction genres, and arguably the most famous of all animal heroes, Benevolent dogs are heroes and heroines who are canines. They often come across gentle giants, nurturers, benevolent rulers, sidekicks, protectors, and even comic relief. Benevolent Dogs can be arrogant, selfish, and temperamental. Some can also be cowardly, oafish, and, like many heroic animals, not know their own strengths. Nevertheless, they are are usually sympathetic, fiercely protective of their masters, optimistic, fearless, and empathetic. Whether they're protecting children from danger or helping cops sniff out criminals, these heroic canines continue to inspire storytellers for generations to come. Noteworthy Examples Cartoons and Movies Cartoon TV Shows * Goofy, Pluto, Max Goof (Disney universe) * Brian Griffin (Family Guy) * Ren Hoek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) * Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Dylan & Dolly (101 Dalmatians street) * Spunky (Rocko's Modern Life) * Scooby & Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo franchise) * Wildmutt, Ultimate Wildmutt, Zed (Ben 10 franchise) * Odie (Garfield franchise) * Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Charles'' (The Loud House)'' * Snoopy, Spike, Belle (Peanuts series) * Santa's Little Helper (The Simpsons) * Ladybird (King of the Hill) * Spike (Rugrats and All Grown Up!) * Winona (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Goddard'' (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Movie and TV show)'' * Huckleberry Hound * Underdog * Buttons and Runt (Animaniacs) * Big Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) * Little Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) * Auggie Doggie and Daddy Doggie * Droopy Dog * Charlie Dog, Hector the Bulldog and Marc Anthony (Looney Tunes) * Spike and Tyke (Tom & Jerry) * Sparky (South Park) * Sparky (The Fairly Oddparents) * Junkyard (G.I. Joe: A real American hero) * Duke the Sheepdog (Barnyard movie and Back at the Barnyard tv show) * Max the Dog (Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch stole Christmas) * Krypto the Superdog (DC Universe) * Ace the Bathound (DC Universe) * The Dog Star Patrol (DC Universe) * Stretch-O Mutt (DC universe) * Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag and Muzzle'' (Road Rovers)'' * Boom Hound (D.N. Ace) Animated Films * Dr. Delbert Doppler (Disney's Treasure Planet) * Bruno (Disney's Cinderella series) * Sultan the Footstool (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) * Pongo, Perdita, Patch and Thunderbolt etc. (Disney's 101 Dalmatians franchise) * Dug (Disney/Pixar's Up) * Napoleon and Lafayette (Disney's The Aristocats) * Dodger, Tito, Einstein, Rita, Francis, and Georgette (Disney's Oliver and Company) * Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Peg, Annette, Collette, and Danielle, and Scamp (Disney's The Lady and the Tramp series) * Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) * Rowf, Snitter and The Tod (The Plague Dogs) * Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha Lafleur (All Dogs go to Heaven series) * Max the Sheepdog (Disney's The Little Mermaid) * Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) * Wylie Burp (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Max, Duke, Rooster, Daisy and Gidget (The Secret life of Pets ''series)'' *Tod, Vixey and Copper (Disney's The Fox & The Hound 1 & 2) *Rusty (Disney's Home on the Range) *Robin Hood and Maid Marian (Disney's Robin Hood) *Luis the bulldog (Rio franchise) *Rover Dangerfield *Dante (Coco) Live-Action Films * Benji (Movie franchise) * Beethoven (Movie franchise) * Shadow and Chance (Homeward Bound) * Marmaduke (2010 film) * Toto (The Wizard of Oz) Live-Action Television *Comet (Full House) *Lassie *Wishbone *Rin Tin Tin Literature * Buck (The Call of the Wild) * White Fang (White Fang) Video Games *Vulpix, Ninetales, Growlithe, Arcanine, Snubull, Granbull, Houndour, Houndoom, Electrike, Manetirc Lillipup, Herdier, Stoutland, Fennikan, Braixen, Delphox, Furfrou, Rockruff, and Lycanroc (Pokémon) *Konoha Koinumaru (Arcane Hearts) Anime * Hanatamago (Hetalia) Category:Heroic Animals Category:Heroes by Type Category:About Heroes